The One That Got Away
by SukoToko
Summary: The story of a human from Equestria with a magic locket. The main six and Sunset help her save Equestria from a familiar evil. Her life isn't normal.


The One That Got Away

A My Little Pony Fanfiction by SukoToko

Prologue

This was it. The fall of King Sombra. This would be the day where, at his last breath, he would trap the Crystal Empire in a force field, cutting it off from the rest of Equestria, forever. This was it. Many people escaped before Celestia and Luna's army would approach. Many hid in terror. But Andromeda Stargazer and Ballroom Dancer prepared for this. They received an ancient relic from somepony. All was dormant, all was peaceful. Then, Celestia's horn trumpeted.

"It's time." Said Ballroom Dancer.

"Yeah, it is." Agreed Andromeda Stargazer. She and Ballroom dance grabbed their two young fillies, Ribbon Dancer and Prima Dancer, and took them to the basement. They had their last tears and heartfelt sorrows, and they opened up the portal.

"Ribbon, Prima, only two ponies can enter the portal. The man said that this will take you to safety. Remember, we will always love you, and stay pure." With that, Ballroom threw his daughters into the portal. As Ribbon watched from the portal, she saw Sombra's soldiers storm into their house. Her mother grabbed her bow and her father swished his sword at them. With that, they were gone. Ribbon would remember those four years of her pony life forever.

…

RING! RING! RING! Ribbon's alarm clock sounded. Ribbon tiredly pulled herself out of bed, dreading the day ahead of her. She went into the bathroom, and looked at the wrangled mess of magenta, orange, and blue on her head.

"God, I look like a mess." Groaned Ribbon painfully. After prepping herself in the bathroom, she skipped merrily towards the closet. From the closet, she pulled out a pair of denim short shorts, blue tennis shoes, her magenta leggings, a blue tee, her blue transparent elbow-cut detached sleeves, and a hair band. She dressed herself appropriately. As she ran downstairs for breakfast, she saw her little sister, Prima, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"I still think that a fourteen-year-old shouldn't drink coffee." Informed Ribbon.

"Shove off Ribbon, it's too early." Retorted Prima grumpily.

"Okay then! Get your bag and your trumpet, we're going to school." Demanded Ribbon. Prima grabbed her bag and trumpet, and proceeded with Ribbon out of the house. They needn't say goodbye to their parents, for they live alone.

"Ribbon," Prima asked, "Were you a Pegasus, a unicorn, or an earth pony?" This surprised Ribbon, because they usually didn't discuss the topic of their parents/origin. Ribbon thought for a second, and decided upon an answer.

"Uh…I believe I was a unicorn. I remember doing magic, but I also remember flying for a few seconds before dramatically falling. I'm not entirely sure." Vaguely explained the human girl.

"What about me? What was I?" Prima was only four years younger than Ribbon, but she was very smart. She skipped a grade and is now in ninth grade, while Ribbon is a senior.

"Now that, I remember. You were a unicorn, your horn jabbed me in the eye once. Thanks a lot, by the way." Jokingly retorted Ribbon. She tussled Prima's wavy white/blonde/blue hair. Her white skin was so beautiful and pristine, compared to Ribbon's orange skin. It didn't matter. Ribbon looked down at the mark on Prima's shirt. Ballet shoes, her cutie mark. Ribbon's was a rhythmic gymnastics ribbon, and she was proud of it. They got into the car and drove themselves off to Canterlot High, chasing the bright, yellow, sun in front of them.

…

Ribbon's day was uneventful. The same routine, the same classes. After her third period, she went to the lunch room. The bustling lunch room was full of pastel students, a large variety that filed through school each day after. The entire room was full, so she searched until she spotted an empty seat by six other girls. She approached the girls with caution.

"Um…hello. You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" asked Ribbon politely.

"Why, of course not dear! Have a seat." Said the purple-haired girl. "I'm Rarity. These are my friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer." Introduced Rarity.

"Hi! I'm Ribbon Dancer. Nice to meet you!" responded Ribbon confidently.

"Wowie-zowie! That sure is one nifty locket! I like lockets, especially silver lockets, or gold lockets, or platinum lockets, or sparkly lockets, or party lockets, or…" droned on the pink girl, Pinkie Pie, before Applejack covered her mouth.

"You'll have to excuse my pal here, she's a talker." Said Applejack with a pretty southern drawl.

"No, I don't mind. My mom gave this to me for my third birthday." Explained Ribbon wistfully. "Hey, wait, isn't there usually a purple girl who sits here with you?" asked Ribbon.

"Oh, yeah. She's…uh…out of town." Answered Rainbow Dash.

"Oh hey, I like your jacket, it really suits you!" complimented Ribbon.

"Oh, thanks! People usually don't compliment me." Said Sunset Shimmer.

"Why not! You're so pretty! So you turned into an evil demon that was bent on domination ONCE. That doesn't mean that should get you down!" said Ribbon.

"Yeah, I guess your right! Thanks." Agreed Sunset Shimmer.

"Wait! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Ribbon as she lifted a large stack of flyers and handed it out to the human five (plus Sunset). "Our rhythmic gymnastics team is performing tomorrow, we hope that you could come.

"Why thank you, sugar plum. We'll make sure of it!" said Applejack enthusiastically.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting all of you!" said Ribbon as she rushed out of the lunch room.

…

"Okay people, we have a performance tomorrow. And if we're going to do this right, we need to practice nonstop until practice is over. Ribbons up! Hoops Down! Throw me my ball!" ordered Ribbon as a magenta ball flew towards her. A few people were in the audience. Some were parents. Some were students. But there was this one girl, a purple girl, watching them with such interest. Ribbon turned back to the team to consult matters at hand.

"Everybody ready? And a one, two, three four!" Derpy turned on the music and the performance began. It was a beautiful display of ribbons flowing in unison, Ribbon was in the middle with a ball, juggling it like it was part of her body. Ribbon felt true joy in rhythmic gymnastics. The twirling ribbon, the flying balls, the spinning hoops, the juggling pins, the whirling rope, it all felt so natural. She watched the others perform around her in perfect unison. Everything was perfect. Even Derpy was here, for she could twirl a ribbon like no other. The music was from a video game that Single Helix liked. It was a strong song that played with power and beauty, like their performance. The music stopped, and everybody clapped with joy and enthusiasm.

After practice, Ribbon went up to the purple girl,

"Hey, you're that girl who's friends with Rarity, right?" asked Ribbon politely, but with anticipation.

"Um…yeah! That's me! I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way." Said the purple girl.

"Oh, I'm Ribbon Dancer." Introduced Ribbon.

"I liked your performance. What is it called, what you all do?" asked Twilight ecstatically.

"It's called rhythmic gymna…" froze Ribbon as she noticed the tiara that Twilight was wearing. "Is that? Is that the element of magic? You're from Equestria?" asked Ribbon suddenly.

"What!? Equestria? What are you…wait, how do you know about Equestria?" said the confused Twilight.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. I'm not finished here!" yelled Ribbon as she rejoined the group.

"How DOES she know about Equestria?" said Twilight from the edge of the bleachers.

…

Ribbon stomped into the cafeteria with confidence. She needed answers, and she needed them now! She rushed her way, grabbed her food, pulled up a chair, and sat with the human seven.

"Answers, NOW!" demanded Ribbon. Everyone else looked puzzled; Twilight looked nervous.

"Why, whatever do you mean dear?" asked Rarity intuitively.

"She knows what I mean!" Ribbon yells as she points her finger towards Twilight. Twilight stared at Ribbon with a scared look on her face.

"You're from Equestria, are you? Are you with King Sombra? What does he know? Where is he? Tell him that he can forget ever getting the locket!?" yelled Ribbon, arousing attention from the cafeteria.

"Uh, if I may interrupt, I think that we should skedaddle somewhere less…people-y." mentioned Applejack nervously. Ribbon looked around the room and saw almost everyone staring at her, except Prima who was eating her sandwich, not paying any attention to what's going on around her (as usual).

"Fine. Gym. Now." Commanded Ribbon sternly. They all obeyed, Rainbow Dash went with a stern face. As they entered the gym, Ribbon closed the door behind her.

"How do you know about Equestria? Especially King Sombra of all things!?" asked Twilight.

"So…You're not with King Sombra in anyway?" asked Ribbon when she realized that Twilight was clueless. Twilight shook her head no.

"Oh…my…Celestia, I am so sorry. You're really from Equestria?" said Ribbon.

"Why, yes," Twilight said as she gathered herself up from the experience, "Princess Twilight Sparkle, at your service."

"Oh, there's a new princess? I thought there was only Celestia and Luna. Anyway, I'm Ribbon Dancer of the Crystal Empire. I mean, I used to be." Explained Ribbon.

"You're from Equestria too? How long did you live here?" asked Rainbow.

"Um…about 14 years." Responded Ribbon.

"Wow! And what about the locket you said earlier?" asked Twilight. After that, the bell rang.

"I tell you all everything later." Said Ribbon.

"SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE!" yelled Pinkie with much enthusiasm.

"Got it. Text me the address." Yelled Ribbon as she ran to class.

…

DING DONG! The doorbell rang throughout the house in a joyful manner.

"Hello?" answered a gray girl as she opened the door.

"Um…Hi! I'm Pinkie's friend." Said Ribbon nervously.

"Pinkie, your friend's here." Called the girl with a monotone voice. At once, a pink blur flew past her, took her by the arm, and before she knew it, she was inside Pinkie's bedroom.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the wobbling girl named Ribbon.

"Ya, you get used to that." Says Rainbow.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about before, I was just worried for me and my sister." Apologized Ribbon.

"No worries man! I would've done the same thing if someone came to kill me." Agreed Rainbow Dash in her "I don't care" manner.

"Besides, you're our friend. We would forgive you for anything." Said Fluttershy, (Ribbon hasn't heard her talk yet; she has a nice voice) making Ribbon blush.

"Now we need to talk about this whole King Sombra thing." Said Twilight Sparkle as she shut her book.

"Okay this is a long story. So, basically, when I was four and my sister was still a new foal, my parents, Ballroom Dancer and Andromeda Stargazer, sent me here to escape the curse that King Sombra would put on the crystal empire. My sister and I lived here ever since. But the locket told me, when I was older, that King Sombra would send his minions to destroy me and my sister, as this locket has a piece of the crystal heart in it." Explained Ribbon.

"Well, don't worry, Sombra's been defeated long ago. He shouldn't be able to attack you now!" said Twilight cheerfully.

" _Thou dares to spaketh of our master in such a dishonorable tone?"_ asked a mysterious tone as the room went dark. Three shadows appeared on Pinkie's front wall.

" _Thou knowest not of our master's great power. Thou shalt would to never spake ill of our master once our plan is set in motion."_ Said another eerie voice.

" _The one with the locket is present in thine pink one's chambers. Shall we execute the plan?"_ Asked the third, and most ominous voice.

" _Indeed! We hath our paraphernalia. We shalt be able to begin. 'Tis time, brothers, the deathwatches call."_ And with that, the three shadows grabbed Ribbon and brought her to the wall, forcing her in. Ribbon, meanwhile, was screaming intensely.

"Everybody, grab Ribbon!" yelled Applejack. They all obeyed and held on to Ribbon as hard as they can. With lots of force, the human 6 managed to pull back Ribbon.

 _Thou hath claimed her for now, but thee shall not be able to guard her forever."_ Said the first voice as the shadows disappeared.

"OMG! Ribbon, are you all right?" asked Fluttershy worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Augh! I can't let those things get my locket. They'll destroy Equestria. And to think, what would Prima do without…Prima. PRIMA!" worried Ribbon.

"What's wrong Ribbon?" asked Fluttershy.

"I need to go home and get Prima. Everyone, meet me at the practice room after school tomorrow." And with that, Ribbon packed her things and raced of out the door.

"Wait! The pizza didn't even come yet!" shouted a disappointed Pinkie Pie.

…

Ribbon ran as fast as she could. She needed to get to Prima before the shadows did. The dark night around her showed no signs of shadow, which troubled Ribbon greatly. As she reached her house, she saw Prima watching TV in the living room.

"Prima, pack your things! We're staying in a hotel tonight." Demanded Ribbon.

"Wha-What? Why?! The season finale of Myriad is coming up next!" complained Prima.

"No complaining. We're going now." Commanded Ribbon as she and Prima finished packing their things and ran out to the car. As they got in the car, they heard whispers.

" _The locket believes it can escape us? Thou shalt not underestimate our master's power."_ Said the first voice sinisterly. After that, shadows started enveloping their house and coming after them. Ribbon drove off with Prima as fast as she possibly could. The shadows drew nearer, but she grabbed her locket and yanked it from the chain.

"Let's hope this works." Yelled Ribbon as she squeezed the locket with all her might. A flash of light sprang from the locket that drove back the shadows.

" _Thou shan't wards us away forever. We shall findeth thee and bringeth thee to our master."_ Said the third voice as the shadows went off into the darkness. Ribbon sighed and drove to an available hotel.

…

After practice, Ribbon raced towards the practice room as fast as her legs could carry. When she reached the room, she burst open the door, which gave a startle to the human seven.

"I'm here!" chirped Ribbon with as much enthusiasm as she could. Everyone greeted Ribbon with care.

"This is a perfect place to think up a plan, but, how did you know about this place?" asked Rainbow.

"I used to meditate in here whenever I got stressed during practice." Responed Ribbon shyly.

"I brought Angel Bunny along because he was so lonely at home," explained Fluttershy, "you don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind at all? He's a very handsome bunny who needs as much care as he can get." Approved Ribbon. Angel stared at Ribbon with distrust. Ribbon puffed his tail, and Angel gave a "she passes" look. A purple dog comes out behind Twilight.

"Oh, Ribbon, this is Spike, I don't think you've met." Says Twilight.

"Hi, Spike the Dragon, although I'm a dog now." Introduces Spike.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ribbon Dancer!" responded Ribbon.

"Sugar cube, you all right? Ya'll look mighty tired." Worried Applejack.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was up all night at our hotel making plans. I've ruled out some events, and finally decided on this plan. Everyone, gather around.

"Okay, so here's the plan. The shadows will be coming back soon, and when they do, I'll need Sunset to lure the shadows. I need Rainbow, Rarity, and Applejack to get these fake copies of my lockets and lure each shadow into a trap that I'll set. Once trapped, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie will come to help you all contain the shadows. We'll send them back to Equestria, and Twilight will cast a spell and send them to Tartarus. Tartarus is still there, right?" asked Ribbon

"Yes, it is." Answered Twilight.

"Good. We'll do this on Friday. This has to work. And we mustn't tell anybody about the plan." Warned Ribbon.

"That means you, Pinkie Pie." Applejack said. This met out with hard stares.

"What? I was just going to tell a few hundred people." Pinkie Pie's explanation was mete out with more hard stares.

"Thanks everybody for helping me, I really appreciate it." Thanked Ribbon.

"Anything for a friend." Said Fluttershy. Ribbon felt a touch of happiness at these words.

"Okay. Meet back here tomorrow?" asked Twilight.

"Roger!" yelled everyone as they sped out of the practice room.

…

Ribbon drove Prima to school the next morning. Prima had trouble sleeping well after what Ribbon told her. Ribbon didn't blame her, it's a lot to take in. It was all happening so fast. Just the other day, the only thing Ribbon was worried about was the semifinal junior rhythmic gymnastics competition, and wondering if her team would qualify for the finals. Ribbon was staying after school today to help Twilight with the magic traps. Everyone else couldn't come because they had stuff to do. Ribbon got out of her car and sighed wistfully as Derpy ran up to her.

"Oh! Morning Derpy! How are you?" asked Ribbon with as much joy as she could muster.

"I'm fine, thanks. You don't look so good. Are you sick?" asked Derpy with her cute mismatched eyes staring right into her soul with worry. Derpy used to be very subconscious about her strabismus. She thought that she was a klutz because it impaired her vision a little. When Sunset came to Canterlot High, she chastised Derpy for her eyesight, and Ribbon came up to defend her. Ribbon and Derpy became best friends after that.

"It's nothing. I'm just stressed about the…finals." Said Ribbon.

"Don't worry, Ribbon, we're going to do great!" Derpy replied cheerfully. She was just so loveable.

"I'll be fine. I just need a bath or something. Say, at the hotel I'm staying at, they had free muffins and I thought of you!" chirped Ribbon as she pulled a poppy seed muffin out of her book bag.

"Wow, thanks Ribbon!" squealed Derpy, "Wait, why are you staying at a hotel?" asked Derpy with that worried look.

"Uh… let's say an infestation occurred." Giggled Ribbon nervously.

"Oh! Well, I got to catch up. Me and Cloud Kicker are studying for finals together." Said Derpy.

"Good luck!" yelled Ribbon as Derpy ran off with Cloud Kicker. Ribbon thought how Derpy wasn't a very nice name. Her real name is Ditzy Doo, but people called her Derpy because she's so clumsy. Derpy didn't mind, so she went with it. Ribbon sighed as she walked toward the school.

" _Everything's so normal, while you're fighting interdimensional underling shadows that are trying to steal a locket. You've really accomplished your life, Ribbon."_ Thought Ribbon with a gloomy expression. She entered the school and just let her day play out.

…

Well, it's Friday. And school's over. Ribbon was finishing up the last trap with her locket. It sure did drain a lot of her energy, but she had more important priorities right now. She grabbed her walkie-talkie that she borrowed (stole) from the front office.

"Sunset, this is Ribbon. Are the shadows here yet?" clocked in Ribbon through the walkie-talkie.

"Sorry, no. They aren't anywhere in sight." Responded Sunset.

"Well, keep a look out. Thanks." Said Ribbon.

"Will do." Said Sunset back.

"Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, the traps are set. Come to your posts, please." Ribbon politely commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" said Twilight.

"Um…uh…okay." Timidly spoke Fluttershy.

"Okey dokey lokey!" shouted Pinkie Pie enthusiastically.

"They here, Ribbon." Warned Sunset.

"Okay everybody. Thanks for all of this. Let's go!" yelled Ribbon with courage in her voice.

The shadows enveloped the school with darkness. Everything seemed like it was night outside. Sunset threw off her jacket and approached the shadows with courage.

" _Look, it is a turnt one. What doth she hath business with here?"_ asked a demon.

"Over here! Ribbon's in here!" yelled Sunset on the top of her lungs.

" _Let us be cautious, brothers. She is unable to be trusted."_ Said the second voice. As it said that, Sunset ran inside. The shadows noticed and ran after her. Sunset quickly turned a corner and hid in a broom closet.

" _Where hath she gone, brother? I doth not see her."_ Said the third shadow.

"Over here, fellows!" called Rarity with the fake locket. The shadows turned and sped toward her.

"Hey ya'll, over here! I got the locket!" called Applejack from another hallway. The shadows sped after her.

"Dude, come on! The real locket is right here! Come and get it!" yelled Rainbow from the third hallway. The shadows stopped and talked in private before all three of the girls ran down the hallway. The shadows split up and chased after them. The girls jerked into a classroom and watched the shadows speed by. The two of the shadows stopped at the end of their hallway, and were trapped. The third one peeked around the corner where Ribbon was.

"Ribbon, I just got the message from Fluttershy that the other two were trapped. Did you get the third one?" asked Twilight.

"No, it didn't come yet. We're still waiting." Responded Ribbon with worry. The shadow threw a key down the hallway, which resounded with a clang. Ribbon cautiously stepped forward to see what made that sound, when the shadows grabbed her.

"Ah! Oh my God! How did I possibly fall for that?" yelled Ribbon.

"Yeah! It's only, like, the most clichéd of lures EVER!" agreed Pinkie Pie.

"Not helping Pinkie Pie!" yelled Ribbon, "Go call the others."

" _That shant be necessary."_ Said the shadows as it pulled Ribbon back. _Come, my brother, we have work to do."_ And with that, the other two shadows appeared and they all opened up a portal. The others ran and tried to grab Ribbon, but she already went through the portal. Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash quickly followed before the rest could get in. The shadows have taken Ribbon, and there was nothing that they could do except wait.

…

Twilight woke up with a throbbing headache. She shook out her mane, stretched out her wings, and stood up on all four hooves. Then she noticed that she had a mane, wings, and hooves. Sunset then woke up with a pained groan. Twilight looked at her pony form and then around the room they were in, and realized they were in the Crystal Empire somewhere. Sunset stood up and stretched, only to realize what happened to her.

"Ugh. We're in Equestria, are we?" asked Sunset.

"It seems so. By the looks of it, we're somewhere in the Crystal Empire, likely beneath the castle." Hypothesized Twilight.

"How do you think Rainbow and Pinkie are going to react to this?" asked Sunset with a smirk on her face. With that, Rainbow woke up.

"Ow. Hey guys, where are we? Ouch, I have a splitting pain in my…hoof? Uh…what's going on?" Rainbow Dashed freaked out as she saw her reflection in the dark crystal walls.

"Hey Rainbow. Um…welcome to Equestria." Said Twilight nervously.

"Wait. Hold on just a sec. I'm a pony? Like, an Equestrian pony?" asked Rainbow.

"Pretty much, yeah." Said Sunset.

"Wow. This is so awesome! I got wings and everything! I wonder how fast I can go. I'm probably the fastest flyer in Equestria! That is not too surprising, seeing how awesome I already am." Blabbered Rainbow.

"Some things never change." Said Twilight. Pinkie Pie then woke up.

"Ouchies, what happened? Wowie! The walls are all shiny!" bubbled Pinkie immediately.

"This is Equestria, and you, for some reason, are a pony." Said Sunset.

"Wow," Pinkie said as she looked at her reflection in the walls, "That's so amazing. Wait, I don't have thumbs anymore. How will I pick up things? How will I plan parties if I can't even pick up the party clipboard? Will I have to pick up everything with my mouth? Will I have to pick up the toilet brush when I clean the bathrooms with my mouth? So many questions! I don't think I can-"Ribbon was stopped abruptly by Sunset.

"We probably want to stay quiet. Those shadows might find us if we talk to loud. We need to find Ribbon and get out of here." Whispered Sunset. Everyone nodded and walked quietly into the hallway. Sunset motioned them to follow her as she turned right towards an eerie, green light. Pinkie was having trouble standing on her two hooves, so Twilight motioned her to walk on all fours. Rainbow was flying, not to expertly, yet she was getting a hang of it. They all ran into a giant chamber room and hid behind a large machine. The shadows were no longer shadows, yet dark crystal ponies. Ribbon was tied up to a pedestal.

"Why are you even doing this?" yelled Ribbon.

" _The power of thee locket on yonder neck shall return our master to his former state. He will then spreadeth darkness over all of Equestria, and thou shalt be rid when mine master's return is complete."_ Said the first voice. A large machine started up, and the magic in the locket was slowly floating towards a piece of horn above Ribbon.

"We need to think of something fast. We can't let Sombra return, he'll plague all of Equestria." Explained Twilight before a scream was heard from Rainbow Dash, who was already charging after the ponies.

"Well, I guess we're winging it." Said Sunset with an eye roll as she ran toward one of the ponies. Twilight and Pinkie followed shortly after. Twilight shot a blast of magic that shot a pony down. She then took some rope and tied him up. Sunset shot a spell that turned a pony into a baseball. Pinkie pulled out a rubber chicken and had a one-on-one battle with the third pony. Rainbow came in to help Pinkie. After a while, the crystal ponies were defeated, leaving everyone exhausted. Ribbon freed herself and stepped off the pedestal.

"Wow, you're an alicorn?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks, everyone. You don't know how much this means to me." Thanked Ribbon

"Hey, no matter what, you're still our friend." Said Twilight. Ribbon smiled and they all laughed as Ribbon opened a portal to the human world.

"I'm surprised I know that portal spell." Said Ribbon.

"I'm surprised I know any spells at all." Said Sunset. As the entered the human world, they reverted back to humans.

"Ribbon! Oh dear, we were worried sick about you. You must not ever do that again. I would've had to make a mourning dress." Said Rarity.

"I don't think a dress for mourning is really necessary." Said Applejack.

"Says you." Replied Rarity.

"Either way, we're all glad to have you all back. Hey, Ribbon, where's your locket?" asked Fluttershy. Ribbon looked to see a necklace resembling the elements of harmony instead of the locket.

"I guess the locket took its true form." Everyone laughed and walked out the door and into the evening.

…

The next morning, everyone said their goodbyes to Twilight as she and Spike neared the portal.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us back to Equestria?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah. I still got to finish up the school year. See you in a few months." Said Ribbon. Twilight and Spike went through the portal as it closed. Everyone went back into the school, while Ribbon looked back at the portal and smiled.

Epilogue

After the school year ended, Ribbon and Prima packed their things, and moved to Equestria. Prima turned out to be a unicorn. Ribbon bought a house and opened up a Rhythmic gymnastics gym that quickly became popular. She became friends with the mane six and Derpy, who was a lot like human Derpy. To this day, she still wears the locket.


End file.
